Where ever you will go
by Kaji Firestar
Summary: Wenn sie den heutigen Tag noch mal Revue passieren liess... Anna blickt zurück. Spoiler 3x24 Snow Day, nur ein wenig an meine Charas angeglichen. Keine Story für Lindsay Fans, nicht wirklich. Keine der Charakter der Serie gehören mir, nur die OC's.


**Where ever you will go**

„Ich würde dir überall hin folgen, Danny."

Anna streichelte seine Wange behutsam. „Überall hin..." Sie schluckte, presste die Lippen fest zusammen. Aber das war, lebensgefährlich, unverantwortlich von dir..." sie stoppte, lächelte unter Tränen. „...aber wahrscheinlich hätte ich es genauso getan und du würdest jetzt mit mir schimpfen."

Langsam beugte sie sich herunter und gab ihrem schlafenden Mann einen zarten, liebevollen Kuss. Dann nahm sie Danny's nicht bandagierte Hand in ihre. Ihre Finger malten kleine Kreise in seine Handfläche.

Wenn sie den heutigen Tag noch mal Revue passieren liess, waren er nicht nur von Angst und Entsetzen geprägt gewesen, sondern auch von unglaublicher Wut. Wut die sich gegen eine ganz bestimmte Person richtete. Lindsay.

Gut, Anna würde jetzt nicht so weit gehen, zu sagen das Lindsay das verdient hatte was Danny widerfahren war, dennoch war sie unglaublich aufgebracht. Und dafür gab es mehrere Gründe.

Zum ersten hatte Lindsay es wie auch immer geschafft Danny dazu zu überreden ihre Schicht zu übernehmen, obwohl er und Anna eigentlich etwas anderes vorgehabt hatten. Manchmal war Danny einfach zu nett. Vor allem wenn Lindsay ihre Leidensmiene drauf hatte.

So hatte also das Drama sein Lauf genommen und während nun das gesamte Labor komplett verwüstet und mit halb weggesprengter Aussenwand aussah wie nach einem Bombenangriff, hatte Anna zu Danny ins Krankenhaus fahren müssen.

Dort angekommen traf sie zuallererst Don, gleich im Eingangsbereich der Notaufnahme, wo er auf sie gewartet hatte.

Don, der eigentlich nicht für spontane Gefühlsausbrüche in aller Öffentlichkeit bekannt war, hatte gleich seinem Ärger Luft gemacht, noch bevor Anna überhaupt etwas sagen konnte.

Und so erfuhr sie das Lindsay, während alle sich vor dem Revier Sorgen um Mac, Stella und Hawkes gemacht hatten, Don zum Lagerhaus hinterhergefahren war und nachdem die Geiselnahme ein glückliches Ende genommen hatte, bei Danny die überbesorgte Freundin gespielt hatte und auch jetzt noch bei ihm war.

Mehr brauchte es gar nicht mehr um Anna auf hundertachtzig zu bringen. Sie hatte Lindsay ja schon immer unter Verdacht gehabt, heimlich hinter ihrem Rücken an Danny rankommen zu wollen und jetzt hatte sie sich endgültig verraten.

Anna ließ sich noch von Don die Zimmernummer geben und verschwendete auch dort keine Zeit damit sich anzukündigen. Sie stürmte einfach ins Zimmer.

Danny schlief. Lindsay saß neben dem Bett und besaß allen ernstes die Dreißtheit auch noch seine Hand zu halten. Lindsay versuchte sich natürlich raus zureden und sich zu entschuldigen. Ihr tat ja alles so Leid.

Doch Anna glaubte ihr nicht ein einziges Wort ihres Schmierentheaters. Sie beförderte ihre „Kollegin" ohne umschweife vor die Tür und machte ihr dabei unmissverständlich klar, das sie, Lindsay, ein für alle mal die Finger von Danny lassen sollte oder sie würde das nächste mal weniger nett mit ihr umspringen.

Damit hatte Anna die verdutzte Lindsay im Flur stehen gelassen und war wieder im Zimmer verschwunden. Nicht aber ohne Dons amüsierten und etwas schadenfrohen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt zuhaben, der draußen noch einige Formulare bezüglich Danny's Verletzungen auszufüllen hatte.

Anna seufzte. Diesen Tag würde sie mit Freuden aus ihrem Gedächtnis streichen, wenn das möglich wäre. War es aber nicht.

Und sie konnte auch nicht mit Mac und Destiny tauschen, die in diesem Moment wohl grade im Flieger nach London saßen.

Nein, im Grunde genommen war sie froh, das Danny die Tortur, genau wie der arme Adam, halbwegs unbeschadet überstanden hatte. Leicht hob sie Danny's Hand an und küsste seinen Handrücken.

„Ich lieb dich Danny, egal wie leichtsinnig du auch immer sein magst."

„Ich liebe dich auch, sweets."

Anna hob den Kopf und und sah direkt in Danny's oceanblaue Augen. Sie leuchteten warm und voller Liebe. Anna lief ein wohliges Kribbeln den Rücken herunter und alle Wut, alle Müdigkeit waren wie fortgewischt.

Danny führte ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen und küsste ihre Finger.

„Wo immer du auch hingehst, ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein. Auf immer und ewig."

„Auf immer und ewig," entgegnete Anna, wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie fuhr Danny mir ihrer freien Hand durch die Haare, dann küssten sie sich.

Lang und voller Leidenschaft.

Ende


End file.
